Come Home
by Yotes08
Summary: Train wreck in Last Battle, Peter sends letter to Susan asking her to come home. Christian song-fic. rated for safety. Spoiler alert!
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: This song-fic is based on the song titled: Softly and Tenderly, which is one of my favorites.)

**Come Home**

**Peter Pov**

Once again my sister's face entered my thoughts. Susan, how could she have just left the memories of Narnia behind? Her faith had once been so strong, a thousand times stronger than mine. We had all tried to convince her to come back to Narnia and Aslan in her heart, but to no avail.

Susan was now convinced that it had all been a game. That none of it ever really existed. Her focus was on the material world and all that it provided. Unfortunately, she gave no second thought to eternity. Someday, Edmund, Lucy, and I would be going back, but I don't know if Susan will or not. I fear that my beloved sister will never come home again.

My parents, brother and youngest sister were sitting with me on a train on our way home from a trip to the countryside. We were also accompanied by my cousin, Eustace and his friend, Jill Pole.

My thoughts of my sister were interrupted by a small voice calling my name. "Peter, Peter, it's time." At first I didn't know if I had heard correctly. I was just about to dismiss the voice when I heard it again, louder this time. "Peter, it's time for you to come home to me." This time there was no denying it; this was Aslan calling me to him. Something must be about to happen. Barely a second later, there was a deafening, screeching sound. The train! We were all going to die. All along the train screams of terror could be heard. Then, there was nothing but impenetrable darkness, and excruciating pain.

For a long moment I tried to figure out where I was and how I got here. Then I saw my parents lying beside me, and I instantly knew that they were dead. My next thoughts were to find my brother and sister. I crawled to where I could see some crumpled figures on the ground. On my way to them I found Eustace and Jill, it was already too late to help them.

I kept crawling to my youngest siblings, finally reaching them. They were both alive, but just barely. Quickly, I gathered my dear siblings into my arms and leaned against the side of the train with them. We just sat there waiting, waiting to die.

Slowly, voices carried over to us from a distance, calling for some sign of life. None of us answered. A man was going from person to person checking for survivors. Eventually, he reached us.

"Son, are you okay?"

Tiredly, I nodded. Then I thought better of it. "Please, do you have a pen and paper?" I asked urgently.

"Here," the man said. He pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pen that he pressed into my palm. Keeping both my arms around my dying brother and sister, I placed the paper on my lap and began to write.

Susan-

Please don't close your heart to what this says. Aslan is calling for us to come to Him. You know that this wasn't a game. In your soul, you know that Narnia and especially Aslan are real and that you were there.

Before we left, Aslan told us that he has another name in this world, and that we must find Him here in order to see Him again. We have all found Him. Time and time again, we have shown Him to you. And yet, you continue to deny Him. His name is Jesus. You must seek Him out now before it's too late. The time is running out, Susan, please don't ignore my warnings. Before too long, time will have run out and it will be too late to change your mind.

Aslan is going to call your name soon. Don't let that happen before you return to Narnia in your heart. I pray that when your name is called, that He is calling you home and not telling you that your time is up. I love you and want you to come home.

I Love You,

Peter

I know that my time on this earth was drawing to a close. Finally, I turned the paper over and wrote my sisters' name and 'Finchley' on the back so that this man could find her.

"Please, will you find her and give her this?"

"Of course, son. But may I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Do you know where you will spend eternity? If you don't, I can help you find out."

Smiling slightly, I said, "I'm going home."

Edmund and Lucy both nodded once and then a peaceful smile spread across their faces. A moment later, their eyes closed, first Edmund's and a minute later, Lucy's. I knew that they were at peace with Aslan, just as I was about to.

Breathing was becoming more and m ore of a man crouched down lower next to me and took my hand. "What's your name, lad?"

"Peter," I breathed.

"Well, Peter, my name is Mark Johnson. I'm a pastor just outside London."

I could feel my life coming to an end.

"You'll take that to her, my sister?" I beseeched him with labored breathing.

"Yes, I promise to do everything in my power to deliver your letter."

"She's lost, I don't know if she will go home with me or not, to Heaven. Her time will be up before too much longer and I don't want to run out of time before she comes back." Slowly, I nodded and said, "I'm coming." With that the world around me faded as I closed my eyes for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Susan Pov**

How could this happen to them? What did they do to deserve to die like that? Now I have no one left in the world. All I can do is sit here staring at the walls trying to plan my family's funerals.

This depressing process was interrupted when someone knocked on the front door. Sighing, I stood to answer it. It would probably be another neighbor or friend of someone in my family coming to offer their condolences. I reached the door and opened it to reveal a man I know that I have never seen before.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Mark Johnson. Are you Susan?"

"Yes" I answered warily. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm here about your brother, Peter. I was there with your brothers and sister when they died."

This was not the response that I had expected. I didn't know what to say to this man who had evidently seen my siblings die. After a moment, I stood back to allow Mr. Johnson entry.

I led him into the sitting room and indicated that he should sit down. "You were there, when they …" the words died in my throat. Quickly, I looked down to hide the tears that threatened to overtake me. I didn't know this man and wasn't comfortable with showing that kind of emotion in front of him.

"Yes ma'am, I was. I saw the crash happen and went to see if there was anything I could do to help, I saw your brother was still alive and stopped. He told me that I shouldn't worry about him because he was going home, as he put it, when I asked him where he would spend eternity. He then asked me for a paper and pen. I gave them to him and he began to write a letter. He asked me to get it to you." Mr. Johnson put his hand into his pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper, the held it out for me to take. I did and unfolded it and began to read.

We just sat there while I read. Slowly, the tears began to form again and this time I couldn't stop them from spilling over. The idea that my brother spent his final moments pleading with me to return to Narnia was more than I could bear. Eventually, the sobs broke loose from my chest, I tried to stop them, embarrassed to be losing my composure in front of a stranger.

"It's alright, my dear, I understand that this is hard for you. If you want me to leave, I will. I just wanted to give you the letter."

"I'm alright, really. Do you know what this says? Did Peter tell you anything?"

"Just that he was worried about you and that he wanted you to 'come home' as he put it. He said that you were running out of time. And that before you knew it, you would no longer have a chance to choose to go home or not; he didn't want you to end up in a situation where the choice would be made for you, and I don't think you'd like what you'd get. I'll leave you now, I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me here," Mr. Johnson said with a little bow, as he made to leave.

I stood as well to show him to the door. "Thank you for bringing this to me. You don't know how much this means to me." He just smiled warmly and extended his hand to shake mine. Still smiling, he turned and started to leave but paused, turning back. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and quickly wrote on it.

"If you need to talk to anyone, please don't hesitate to call on me. My wife would be glad to talk to you as well."

I smiled as best as I could and took the paper that he offered. With one more smile for me, her turned and walked away. Sighing, I shut the door and went back into the sitting room to re-read the letter that my older brother died writing. As I read those words again and allowed them to implant themselves in my heart and head, the reality that I had lost my entire family suddenly came into complete focus. The weight of the reality took my breath away. All I could do was go upstairs to my bed and cry myself to sleep.

Over the next couple of days, I could think of nothing else except Peter's letter and Mr. Johnson. He didn't say much during his visit, but the words he did speak just went around and around in my head. The funeral preparations went ahead without a problem.

The day of the funeral was easily the hardest day of the week. I woke up and got ready in some kind of trance. My aunt and uncle arrived to pick me up for the service. I had to mentally fight myself to not jump from the car and run in the opposite direction as fast as I could. Before I knew it, we were pulling up to the tiny church that my family had attended. My uncle opened my door and it hit me that this was really happening and that there was no turning back now. Silently, I made my way inside the church to say my final goodbyes.


End file.
